The Really Bad Day
by Adimu Hyena
Summary: A "what if" Fanfic NO FLAMING Warning: If you did not read the killing Joke do not read because you won't have any idea what I'm talkin about. Joker (c) DC


Jack walked to his run-down apartment sighing to himself. The apartment manager looked at Jack and handed him some mail.

"Mail for you Napier…" She said in disgust. Jack snatched the mail from her and walked up to his apartment. "You still ain't pay ya rent!" she shouted. Jack walked upstairs muttering swears to himself about the manager.

"You'll get your damn money when I get my damn money…" He grumbled. "and right now since I quit my job I have no money.." He opened the door to see his pregnant wife reading the newspaper while drinking water. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Hey Honey." She said he put the mail down on the table. "How was work?"

"Oh work was good, Lex." He said dully. "I quit it to make a living as a comedian." Alexis, his wife, looked down and kept reading the newspaper as Jack walked into their little kitchen.

"Oh…" She said. Jack turned to look at her.

" 'Oh'?! What's oh supposed to mean?!" He said.

"Nothing, it means nothing…" She said.

"Yes it does! As in 'Oh, my husband's a dead beat who quit his job for some stupid dream and now he can't take care of his wife or the baby when he gets here!'" Jack said.

"No it doesn't I'd never think your dreams were stupid!" Alexis said. Jack sighed. "Look, I know you'll take care of our baby I just don't know how…just calm down!" Jack sighed and sat beside Alexis. "You just have to have hope." 

"You always know how to make me smile, sweets." Jack grinned at his wife. Alexis giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

About a few hours later, Alexis was flipping through the pages of the newspaper when she saw an article on the front page.

"Red hood…?" She said to herself shaking her head. "these villain names are getting crappier and crappier…." Suddenly somebody banged on the apartment door.

"Open up, this is the police!" A teenage boy said. Alexis' eyes widened and she got up walking to the door to open it. She looked to see three teenaged police officers.

"May I help you boys?" She asked.

"Alexis Napier, you're under arrest for being too associated with Red hood!" The blonde haired teen boy said.

"What, this is the first I've heard of Red hood." She said. "You can't arrest me for something I didn't do!" The police gave her a picture of the red hood and her shaking hands with him.

"Photos don't lie Miss Napier." He smirked. Alexis, now with tears in her eyes gasped when she saw the photographs. It was true the woman looked just like her, a pregnant woman with jet black hair. But she could barely see the face of the woman.

"This, this was a set up!" She said. "I never did anything!" She said.

"You have the right to remain sile- ow!" He said holding his left leg that was kicked by Alexis' swollen foot due to the fact that she was pregnant. Alexis ran as fast as she could, a huge pain shooting form her feet to her legs. She had to rest but the police were gaining on her. She decided to run to the toxic waste/ playing card making factory Jack once worked. She ran until she went to the railing where a big vat of green toxic waste was just behind her. She had no choice but to jump. She closed her eyes, held her breath and jumped into the waste. They ran to the toxic waste and saw nothing but hyena furs dissolving. The blonde rolled his eyes and looked at his two friends. "I'm not goin in there to see if she's dead or not!"

"Are you stupid Joey?!" His friend yelled. "She's dead I mean her body must've dissolve inta nothin or sump'n down there!"

"Don't yell at me Louie!" He said taking his glasses off rubbing the bridge of his nose. "How are we gonna tell er husband…?" He asked. The two of his friends shrugged.

A few minutes later, Jack was in a bar with two hit men when the three teen police officers came.

"Mr Napier, can we talk to you outside in private?" He asked. Jack, who was so nervous a line of sweat drew on his forehead, got up and walked out with the three boys. The two hitmen looked away trying to look like random guys drinking themselves silly.

"So what seems to be the problem…?" Jack asked. Joe sighed.

"I'm sorry Mr Naiper….you're wife died when your apartment was burned to a crisp" he lied. Jack looked at the teenage boy silently for a minute to see if it was a cruel joke. Sadly, it wasn't.

"W-what…?" He said his voice shaky.

"I'm sorry…" He said. "Red hood did it" Jack knew this story was a lie but he knew that his wife was dead. He felt like having a mini heart attack. His heart felt as if the police officer shot him a hundered times. That was the only reason why he even cared about having a job in the first place, or even buying that apartment. It was for the baby, and his beloved wife. He sighed and walked back in to where the hitmen were. One of them smirked when they saw him.

"Now are you gonna do it?" He smirked. Jack sighed and looked down.

"Yeah…I'll do it." He said dully. "No second thoughts." The hitman chuckled and patted his back.

"Atta boy!" He said walking off with his partner. "Be ready tomorrow 8pm…we'll tell ya what to do then" He said as he walked out the bar. Jack tried to hold back his tears. His heart was aching more and more when he even thought of his wife.

"_Burned apartment my ass" _he thought. _"I know the real person who did it…the cops did" _he then put his head on the table and sighed. The cold tears making a puddle on the table.

Meanwhile in the playing card factory, Alexis came out of the green toxic waste. Or was it Alexis? She felt her belly and tears rolled down her cheeks to see she had a miscarriage. _"No…my baby…" _she thought. She looked at some broken glass showing her reflection. She saw her reflection and started cackling so hard it turned into a bloodcurdling hyena cackle.


End file.
